


Monster in My Closet

by Marsinyellow



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: A couple of my personal head canons are in this, Amira is 14, Brian is 15, I just wanted to write a meeting Oz story lol, I'll put them in the notes, and who knows how old Oz is, i may make this into a prequal story i dunno :p, my type of vent is writing others being happy, this is entirely written for me, this takes place before the game, vicky is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsinyellow/pseuds/Marsinyellow
Summary: Vicky wanted to show something to Amira and Brian that she had found in the bushes outside of her house last night. What she shows them probably won't surprise you as it's in the tags.





	Monster in My Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons that I have;  
> \- Oz can't speak out of their physical mouth  
> \- they had no clue about speaking telekinetically until after middle school  
> \- Oz lived in ancient Rome but didn't understand the concept of time/change

“I swear you guys are gonna love it!” Vicky said with a gleeful expression. The 16-year-old Frankenstein's monster had Amira’s and Brian’s wrists in each of her hands and was eagerly leading them to her bedroom.  
“You keep saying that, why can’t you just bring it downstairs?” challenged Amira, the lanky 14-year-old Djinn with fiery hair (not just red hair, like literal fire). She had an unimpressed expression, that bordered on contempt, plastered on her face as she was being dragged to Vicky’s room.  
“Yeah Vic, we need to study for the Monsterology class tomorrow,” Brian pleaded “Amira still doesn’t get properly dismembering a body.” Brian, much like Amira, didn’t want to go upstairs (wanting to instead not move), but he was used to relenting to whatever Vicky wanted to do. Brian was a ‘go with the flow’ zombie. But to make sure Amira didn’t burn Vicky’s house down Brian at least had to try and act as a mediator. But alas Vicky was determined, and a determined Vicky was the unstoppable force to Brian’s immovable object.  
“C’mon, it’ll be really quick!” Vicky gleamed, and so Brian and Amira followed Vicky to her bedroom.  
No one but Vicky liked her room, it was a blue-grey color with a stone slab for a bed, a giant power switch on the wall and no windows. That, of course, wasn’t the creepy part, it was the mountains of stuffed critters and porcelain dolls she had on shelves in her room. Most likely all haunted as their eyes would follow you across the room, the creepiest being a hand-stitched doll, made of pink felt, with glass eyes and real teeth. It, unlike the other chairs, sat on a lone wicker-furniture chair at the end of her room and had an unkind aura to it, of course, Vicky loved the thing and had said her uncle gave it to her. She was amused at how scared her friends were of it, and lovingly nicknamed the horrifying doll ‘Pinky’ (Amira was waiting for her to get killed by it in the middle of the night so she could scream at her ghost “I told you so!”). These dolls were the main reason that the three opted to study in Vicky’s living room instead of her bedroom. It seemed Vicky was leading them to the doll, and Amira was prepared to bolt if Vicky was about to offer them as some sort of sacrifice to the thing. Instead of killing her friends in a ritual Vicky merely opened her closet. The door creaked open, Amira was suddenly curious. Brian had a ‘meh’ attitude about the whole affair, but he looked. The door (which could really use some oil) slowly opened. Inside the darkness of her closet was… nothing.

That was super anticlimactic, and Amira debated if she should light one of Vicky’s dolls on fire to get back at her for wasting time, and possibly ruining her chances on tomorrow’s test (she didn’t care too much about her grade, she just didn’t want her Nintendo taken away, she still hadn’t beaten a couple levels in mario.exe). But then again the doll would probably show up at her house in the middle of the night to haunt her.

Looking at Vicky she seemed just as confused at the turn of events that had her closet end up being empty. Well, not empty, it had clothes, it was just devoid of anything interesting. Brian was about to start walking back to the living room, but then Vicky got on her knees, she seemed to have been searching for something.  
“Vic, what are you looking for?” Brian asked as he nudged her slightly with her foot.  
“They were in here this morning!” She seemed frantic.  
“What was?” Amira queried, she was interested, maybe an artifact made by a lost God that Vicky found whilst in a sandpit, but it decided she wasn’t worthy enough so vanished from her home (surprisingly that’s not the first time that would have happened)  
“Are you in here, buddy?” Vicky said as she picked up a shoe “You can come out, no one here is going to hurt you (despite what Amira may say).”  
“Vicky, what in the hell-” Amira cut herself off as she saw two bright white circles form in the shadowy corner of Vicky’s closet. They seemed to illuminate in the dark, the way a wild animal’s would in the middle of the night, as it stared down its prey. They circles suddenly seemed to move, as a form started taking shape over Vicky. Brian looked to Amira, signaling he too saw the being over Vicky. The Frankenstein's monster, however, seemed oblivious to this, continuing in her search. “Vicky! Above you” Amira exclaimed, the mass seemed to climb down the wall. The two monsters on the outskirts of the closet thought their friend was done for. She however merely turned around, at first she looked rightfully shocked, then exited?  
“There you are,” Vicky stated, “I thought you might’ve gone.” Her face seemed far too cheery for someone who was about to be killed by a creature in the shadows. The aforementioned being started to finish forming into a coherent mass. It had the shape of a thin adolescent, its entire body was pure stark black; except for its eyes, two pure white stars on a moonless night. The only thing that broke the creepy demeanor that the being had was that it had on a bright blue shirt with a bear design on the pocket, and of course bright yellow shorts. Vicky had obviously given it some of her old clothes to wear. Amira slapped her own face with the palm of her hand.  
Brian stared at the sight in front of him, a being seemingly made of shadows, adorned in Vicky’s clothes; was sitting like a puppy (its legs in a straddle and its hands in front of it), whilst Vicky picked herself up; with a bright smile on her face, of course.  
“Vic,” Brian sighed, then Amira cut him off.  
“Why the fuck do you have a monster in your closet.” Amira stared at Vicky, who seemingly had no clue why they were concerned with this choice. Vicky walked towards her friends, leaving the shadow monster sitting in the closet.  
“Well I can’t let them get caught,” Vicky stated as if it were obvious “They’d get kicked out.”  
Brian, put a hand on her shoulder, a seemingly friendly movement, but the weight he pressed down on her shoulder with mixed with the violent glint in his eyes showed that he was not gonna play Vicky’s game.  
“Vic, why did you kidnap this monster?”  
Vicky looked aghast and slapped Brian’s hand off (so much for zombie strength, I guess) “Don’t accuse me of a felony,” she exclaimed “They were rummaging in my bushes last night, and I didn’t want them to freeze to death, so I lured them inside with my chocolate (which they really enjoyed).” Brian turned towards the being, they looked back at him and cocked their head.  
“Vic-” Brian started massaging his temple “Do you even know anything about them? If they have a family they need to go back to? If they’re lost? Their name!?” Vicky looked taken aback for a second.  
“Well, I mean no. But it’s cause they won’t talk to me if they did I would totally help them.” Vicky raised her hand to rub at the back of her head sheepishly, While Brian continued to berate Vicky for monster-napping Amira was watching the being in front of her. She didn’t fully trust them. They turned and looked at her, and she looked at them, and they looked at her, and she looked at them. It was weird, they didn’t blink or move. Their eyes seemed to entrap her though, white vortexes that were like black holes (if they were white) that pulled her in and forced her to keep staring. They seemed to swirl in on themselves infinitely, she wondered if they were even able to see through them. She knelt down, those white eyes kept staring; unblinking. She felt more eyes staring at her, she looked to their shoulder where there was another mass, it was looking at her. She looked down; there were a dozen or so that climbed up their legs. Freaky. She looked back at the being; they had a mop of hair that blended into the rest of their skin, a small nose that was barely noticeable in the shadow of their body. The one most remarkable feature of the being, besides their eyes, was the lack of a mouth. Didn’t Vicky say she fed them some chocolate? As she studied them she realized they were reaching for her hair, like an idiot who was about to get burned. She jumped back so she could try to avoid burning them; and maybe causing them to freak out, and so she knocked into Vicky, which caused Vicky to topple over. The being made of shadow jumped back too, knocking into the wall, and causing a coat hanger to fall on their head. They rubbed at the sore spot on their head. Brian turned to them and sighed once more. For a 15-year-old decomposing zombie without working lungs, he sure did do that a lot.

Brian addressed the being, “Alright, you. Where are you from?” The shadow monster stared at him, not answering. “Do you… Have a name?” The being just continued staring at him, it was unnerving. Amira sat up from where she had fallen onto Vicky.  
“Maybe they can’t talk,” Amira said, brushing off her clothes, she stood up so she could help Vicky get up “I mean, they don’t have a mouth.” That seemed like a pretty good answer until Vicky piped up.  
“They do have a mouth-” She walked over to the shadow “They made one to eat the chocolate I gave them. Hey, if I give you more chocolate will you form your mouth again?” She grabbed the being by their shoulders, they nodded. Amira noticed their eyes were slightly upturned, in a pseudo smile. Vicky happily ran down to her kitchen to get more chocolate to feed the shadow monster; leaving Amira and Brian with them. Amira stared at them, and they stared at her, and she stared at them, and they stared at her. She finger-gunned at them, and they copied her and finger-gunned back. She clapped her hands, they copied her. Amira turned to Brian, and he seemed just as amused as her watching the shadow monster copy her moves. Amira decided it was time for something more complicated, so she formed to circles with her thumbs and pointer fingers and flipped her hands over her face to look like an owl; instead of just copying her they seemed to get confused at how she did it, so they contorted their fingers in a way not physically possible and then seemingly broke their wrists to achieve the hand-flipping technique. Sure it looked like an owl, if that owl had an issue with alcoholism that slowly tore it’s life apart to the point where its wife left with the kids, leaving the owl depressed and with more reasons to turn to the bottle; and with a dependence on the bottle found no reasons to go out, or eat, or sleep. Yeah, the owl they made was not the same owl that Amira was making. They looked up, excited almost at the prospect of seeing Amira and Brian’s amusement, however, they must’ve seen her recoil and quickly stopped. Amira turned to Brian, Brian turned to her; he was obviously just as horrified. But Amia’s horror quickly turned to excitement, she thought it was actually pretty rad that they could just do that. Brian looked less horrified and more confused at their lack of pain, sure call him a hypocrite, as bits of his body, could fall off; but when that happened it hurt.

It was good that Vicky decided to return at that moment, and saved the two other monsters from too much awkwardness. She carried a full-sized bar of gutter-fingers (locally sourced human fingers found in your local gutter coated in chocolate). The shadow monster eagerly took the chocolate from Vicky’s fingers as she held it out to them, they formed a mouth. They opened the mouth to reveal thousands of razor sharp teeth, much like the inside of leatherback turtle; only with more teeth. Their teeth were stark white, much like their eyes, and their tongue was a richer black, shinier than the goop that made up their skin. Instead of unwrapping the candy they were given, they dropped the gutter-finger into the void that was their mouth and chewed it up (mouth open; who taught them manners?).  
“Okay buddy,” Vicky said, she then held out another chocolate bar “You can have another one if you answer Brian’s questions.” The being made of shadow cocked their head at Vicky, they eyed the chocolate.  
Amira got annoyed at them “Hey-” she nudged their shoulder, which caused them to turn to her “Are you gonna answer Brian’s questions-” They blinked twice, then looked over to Brian. Maybe that was a queue to start asking.  
“So-” Brian cleared his throat “What is your name?” The being opened their mouth, that left the three monsters in front of them in anticipation; would this being in front of them finally speak? Apparently not, as they moved their mouth in a mock pattern, let out a loud, horrendous shriek that sounded like a fork scratching a plate was giving birth, and the doctor, instead of paying attention, was using all six of her hands (a black widow monster doctor) to scratch at a blackboard, whilst she rubbed her two spider feet on balloons, and the nurse was a choir of out of tune zoo animals “singing” (screaming) the kidz bop version of Tik Tok by Ke$ha. This all was, of course, turned up by 1000% and bass boosted to produce the sound coming out of the shadow monster’s mouth. It was so painful to hear that it immediately sent the other three monsters to their knees, and they clenched their ears, Brian clawed at his to the point that he ripped a small chunk off his left ear (gonna need to stitch that back on). The shadow quickly stopped that god-awful sound when they saw the pain the others were in. It took a minute for Amira’s ears to stop ringing, Brian to notice he had removed a piece of his ear, and for Vicky’s ears to stop leaking blood (as she was the closest). So that idea hadn’t worked, to say the least. Amira didn’t plan on having her opinion voiced out loud, but she was impressed of the figure in front of her, that could be quite the power for Ap Scaring 101 in high school, but that was far away; they were only just going into monster middle school after the upcoming summer.

It was Amira’s bright idea to use a yes and no method of talk with the monster made of shadow; “Thumbs up is a yes, thumbs down is a no.” She did the actions as she spoke to the shadow monster, who watched her hands, then looked at their own hands, and produced a thumbs up. Vicky let out a ‘great’ and Brian was ready to ask questions again, and hopefully not collapse again due to the sheer horribleness of any sound.  
“Do you have a name?” Brian asked, to be honest, he wasn’t too hopeful for an answer, as at that point he wasn’t even sure the being knew monster-English (like human English, but spookier). Despite Brian’s negative thoughts the being held their thumbs up to say yes, and Vicky eagerly ran to get a notebook, once she had gotten the item she wanted she held it out to the being along with a pen. They took both and looked back at Vicky, who made a ‘go on’ hand gesture. The being then proceeded to write, very slowly; as if they hadn’t actually tried to ever write beforehand. After about two minutes they were done. Amira took the notebook from them, ignoring Vicky’s many sketches of their classmates (and scrawlings of a certain ghoul’s name in the margins), Brian and Vicky looked over her shoulders to see what the being had written. In very shaky handwriting there were two letters written, an ‘O’ and an angled ‘z’, spelling out what looked like ‘Oz’. Finally, the three monsters had a name to put to that shadowy face. 

And so, Brian continued the questioning; he now knew that Oz could understand the three others, and could respond.  
“Oz, do you, um, do you have a house or home, and you need to leave to get back to it?” Thumbs down.  
“A family?” Thumbs up.  
“Where are they?” Oz looked up towards Vicky and took the notebook from her hands. The other three monsters expected like an address or directions, that’s what you get when you ask where someone is. Oz, as expected, took a while to write, and what they did end up writing was a little sloppy, but legible. And it wasn’t in Monster-English. Oz had written out, in just under five minutes, ‘𐌐𐌄𐌓𐌉𐌉𐌕’. Of course, Amira, Brian, and Vicky could not understand it. However, Vicky looked like she had an idea,  
“This looks a lot like the language we were learning about in Divination 101,” Vicky stated, rushing to the small lexicon they got from the class.  
“We were learning about Roman enchantments that lesson, right?” Amira asked, to which Vicky nodded. Amira usually hated class, and begrudgingly listened to what the teacher said so she wouldn’t fail, she detested Brian’s ability to fall asleep in any class but still get an A. However Amira liked all the arcane magic lessons, as she was A) good at spells (thanks Djinn heritage) and B) the teachers never paid attention to their own lessons and she could get an A for just using her fire powers. Whilst Vicky continued, Brian asked more questions;  
“What kind of monster are you?” Oz took the notebook again and wrote down ‘𐌕𐌉𐌌𐌏𐌃’. He then spoke to Vicky.  
“I think I can understand this one, I think Oz wrote ‘Timor’ for the monster.” Vicky gave a thumbs up from under a pile of books she was searching through.

Soon, Vicky resurfaced with her book from the lesson. It was a good thing that she had kept her book, as Amira was sure she had burned hers, and Brian knew he had thrown his out right after the lesson. The book was a monster-English to Latin translator; as most spells and hexes were derived from Latin words/phrases. They translated the monster-type first, as that might narrow down the search a little like if they were a type of demon they could find the dimension Oz came from. Translating it, the three monsters found it meant ‘fear’. One word.  
Vicky turned to Oz and spoke, “So, you are fear?” They gave a thumbs up, as did the little creature on their left shoulder.  
Amira looked over them, “You don’t look scary, unnerving at most-” Brian elbowed her in the stomach for being rude, “It’s the truth though.”  
Vicky poked Amira right where Brian had elbowed her, “They were really scary last night, they just took that form when I screamed,” she giggled “then I took Oz home, I gave them my least threatening shirt so I would be less scared.” Amira just rolled her eyes, she still didn’t think Oz looked all that scary.  
Brian saw an oncoming argument and decided to change the topic back to the words Oz had written.  
“Guys, c’mon we’ve still gotta find out where they are from.” Amira just nodded and Vicky rushed back towards her translating book. Unlike the first one, which could be deciphered easily, the second one was more of the tougher symbols from ye’ olden Roman/Latin alphabet, so they had to translate it to the more modern monster alphabet before they could find the monster-English definition. Once that was sorted and they saw the word was ‘periit’, the looked through the dictionary towards the ‘p’ section, and found the word meant ‘gone; to be lost’. They weren’t sure what it meant, but the look on Oz’s face suggested nothing good. Vicky pat them on the back.  
“Don’t worry, Oz,” She smiled reassuringly at them “You can stay in my closet for as long as you like!” Oz looked up at her and smiled with their eyes.  
Amira looked at the sight in front of her, there was an aura that surrounded them; one she didn’t want to admit was there. SHe didn’t like admitting when things made her uneasy, but the sight in front of her showed that Oz was probably trustworthy.  
“My closet is open to you, too,” Amira said and walked over to Oz, as she smiled.  
Brian sighed, but they smiled one of his signature smiles, where it wasn’t a large smile; it was soft, but still creased his eyes. He walked over to the other three monsters and said: “My closet is the best, and you can use it if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I hoped you liked it? If you did leave a kudos cause I may or may not write a sequel ((just warning if I do it will most likely be a slow burn of oz x damien unless Y'all don't want that))


End file.
